SMST: The Moon of SHAZAM!
by Al-Ocramed
Summary: Sailor Cosmos and her allies in the JLU are changed by the death of the God of Evil known as Darkseid. Here is the aftermath of that encounter. Special guest: Ranma Saotome of RANMA HALF. One-shot story.


**SMST: The Moon of SHAZAM!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

 **Note: One-note story. C &C are welcomed.**

 **Special Note: This short-story ties into the ongoing "Darkseid War" in the pages of JUSTICE LEAGUE, featuring SHAZAM.**

 **A/N: I made some slight changes of events in order to best represent certain characters, IMO. Enjoy!**

* * *

When the true incarnation of Darkseid, New God of Evil and Lord of Apocalypse, died at the hands of the Anti-Monitor, it was expected that life on Earth would become…normal. Unfortunately, the aftermath of the so-called "Darkseid War" was anything but that. During the death throes of Darkseid, the Justice League had been changed into gods themselves. Well, most of them were, with a few getting enhanced due to their connections with the gods already. Ranma Saotome, aka "Ronin Prime", was already a god, as Izanagi, the All-Father of the Amatsu-kami. Usagi Tsukino, aka "Sailor Cosmos", was already a goddess, as Thordis, the All-Mother of the Norse gods. And Princess Diana, aka "Wonder Woman", had been a goddess for a few decades now, as the Goddess of Truth, champion of the Olympian gods; she was also Ranma's daughter, by way of Hippolyta, daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, and Queen of the Amazons of Themiscyria. Thus, godhood was already a part of Diana's heritage, albeit unofficially…

Nevertheless, the remaining Justice League had been changed thanks to Darkseid's death:

Batman became the New God of Wisdom.

Cyborg became the New God of Knowledge.

Green Lantern became the New God of Light.

Superman became the New God of Strength.

The Flash became the New God of Death.

Power Ring became the New Goddess of Fear.

Mera, aka "Aquawoman" (who was the wife of Aquaman, as well as the daughter of Ranma and a sea queen from another dimension) became the New Goddess of Storms.

And Shazam became the New God of Power.

However, it is the creation of the New God of Power that would necessitate the attention of the legendary Moon Princess…

Mamoru and the rest of the Sailor Scouts were milling about the courtyard of the Cherry Hill Temple. For the past week, the leader of the 'Scouts, Sailor Cosmos was missing, while the 'Scouts wondered what had happened to their Moon Princess.

"Are you sure Ranma doesn't know what happened to Usagi?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes, Dad," Chibiusa replied, as she continued to text-message her friends from within "Young Justice", the next generation of superheroes that had mentors listed as members of the Justice League Unlimited team. "And neither does anyone else."

"I have to agree with 'Rini'," Rei interjected. "My contracts within the 'New Titans' do not know anything either."

"I still can't believe you are 'Martian Girl', Rei," Chibiusa said.

"There are a lot of things that I am, besides being 'Martian Girl'," Rei said. "I used to be the Martian Manhunter at one point in time, until I was reborn as Rei Hino, my present incarnation."

"I thought your present incarnation was 'Fire Princess Azula'," Makoto interjected.

"It's complicated-"

Suddenly, Rei winced in pain.

"What is it?" Minako asked out of concern.

"Something…powerful…is coming-!" Rei said, even as Michiru and Ami take out their respective artifact and device out for use.

"What's happening?" Luna the Black Guardian Cat asked with worry.

"There is something…in the air that is unsettling," Artemis the White Guardian Cat replied.

"I'm scared, Daddy!" Diana the Gray Guardian Cat said.

Meanwhile, Haruka noticed that her housemate Setsuna was acting nonchalant while drinking tea from a thermos cup.

"Setsuna?" Hotaru asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Setsuna said.

"Okay, what gives?" Haruka asked with suspicion.

"I'll let the Moon Princess tell you."

"What does that mean?"

Suddenly, the skies opened up, crackling with power…

"Something…powerful is heading our way," Michiru said, as she sees some sort of entity in her Deep Aqua Mirror. However, there was enough of a distortion effect to prevent the Senshi of the Sea from making out what was coming…

"Confirmed," Ami said, as she used her "Mercury Supercomputer" to gauge the situation. "Something or someone is piercing multiple dimensional planes, and is…heading straight here…"

"Everyone, suit up," Chibiusa said, deciding to take control of the situation. "Whatever is coming, we should reply with a proper 'greeting'."

Mamoru looks at his daughter, proud that she was growing up into a responsible champion of Justice.

"Alright," Mamoru said, as he takes out his Magic Rose. "Let's do this…"

A few moments later, something fast crashes on the streets below the Cherry Hill Temple.

THOOM!

"Get ready!" Neo-Sailor Moon said, as she led point to investigate the crash.

"Princess, wait," Sailor Pluto said, as she held Neo-Sailor Moon back slightly. "Use caution."

Neo-Sailor Moon looked back, before nodding her head in reply.

"Ami?" Sailor Venus asked.

"The energy readings I am sensing are off the charts, surpassing even our 'pure forms'," Sailor Mercury said, referring to the time when the Sailor Scouts had briefly became beings of pure energy (a state of being called "Exemplars"), after sacrificing their bodies to stop a great evil. The Moon Princess was able to bring back her friends using cloning techniques, in order to create new bodies for her friends to return to…

"I really hope we contain this before lives are lost," Sailor Mars said.

However, upon reaching the point of impact, a familiar face rises from the crater.

"MOM!" Neo-Sailor Moon said, as Sailor Cosmos stands up, with the help her Cosmic Staff, though still slightly hunched over. Energy (lightning?) arced around her body, as her eyes glowed. Her Crescent Moon Mark glowed, even as a halo of some sort of weird script circled her head, not to mention that she had additional facial marks (Goddess Marks?) that glowed as well. Her aura seemed to be enflamed, as for waft away from her body. Comforting her was her "angel" Chibi Chibi Sailor Moon.

"Chibi-Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi Sailor Moon said happily.

"What are we going to do?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

Tuxedo Mask steps forward with caution.

"Usa?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Sailor Cosmos looks up to see her husband.

"Mamoru?" Sailor Cosmos replied.

Tuxedo Mask noticed that his wife had an echo in her voice. In fact, it sounded like there were multiple voices speaking at the same time through her.

"Ami? Rei?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"I am sensing multiple personalities speaking through Usagi," Sailor Mars replied, as she began to probe Sailor Cosmos' surface thoughts. "In fact, I am sensing a LOT of personalities."

"Confirmed," Sailor Mercury said, as she scanned Sailor Cosmos. "We might be dealing with 1000 powerful entities within…Usagi."

"And you act like there is nothing wrong, huh?" Sailor Neptune said to Sailor Pluto.

"The Moon Princess IS going through an extraordinary situation, but she is here," Sailor Pluto said. "It will be up to us to help her…adjust."

"What is exactly going on?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I…I will explain," Sailor Cosmos said, as she rose in the air, and floated towards her husband and daughter. "I just…need a nap…"

With that, Sailor Cosmos reverts to "normal" Usagi Tsukino, even as Chibi-Chibi Sailor Moon turns to a floating ball of light that enters into Usagi's head.

"Ohhhhhh…"

"Usagi!" Tuxedo Mask said, as he catches his slumping wife. "USAGI-!"

A day later, Usagi was awake and hungry.

"Yum!" Usagi said, as she finished her tenth bowl of ramen noodle stew, even as her friends and family sat around the dining room at the Hikawa Shrine. "That certainly had hit the spot…"

"Well, at least some things haven't changed," Rei said with a smirk.

"So, what happened?"Haruka asked.

"Yeah, we lost contact with you after Darkseid died, Mom," Chibiusa said.

"Well, when Darkseid died, a rip in the space-time occurred, sucking everyone into…THE SOURCE," Usagi said. "When that happened, those who were mortal became gods."

"And you?"

"Those who were already gods became, well, gods among gods," Usagi said with a shrug. "Right now, Ranma is dealing with his situation with the help of the Choushin of Jurai…in typical fashion."

"Like how?" Minako asked.

"Some sort of Juraian 'therapy', I guess…"

Meanwhile, in one of the known "hyper-dimensions" of the multi-verse, Ranma Saotome, aka "Ranma Prime", also known as the Izanagi of the Amatasu-Kami (or Japanese gods) was getting "therapy" for his physical condition, which was the result of him being within the Source of All Creation.

"Mmmm," Tokimi-kami-sama purred, as she relaxes with her champion, while her sisters Washu-kami-sama and Tsunami-kami-sama relaxed as well…in the same bed. "I should have done this a LONG time ago."

"I know, right?" Washu-kami-sama said. She then turned towards Ranma.

"How come we didn't hook up back the Science Academy on Jurai?" Washu-kami-sama asked.

"You know, I have no idea," Ranma said with a shrug. "I thought that you weren't interested in dating."

"Did you ask?"

"Um, no…"

"Well, you should have," Washu-kami-sama said. "Then again, it's better late than never, I suppose…"

"Oh, stop badgering my husband, sister," Tsunami-kami-sama chided. "Otherwise, we can't continue Izanagi's therapy."

"I think this is…a real therapy, guys," Ranma said.

"The only way for you to return back to Earth safely is to bleed off the energy you accumulated from your time within the Source," Tokimi-kami-sama said. "Otherwise, you will be forced to stay here as a hyper-dimensional being…"

Pause.

"Not that I would be oppose to you being here with me, my champion," Tokimi-kami-sama cooed.

"Hey, my immortal self Sasami would be against that idea, sister," Tsunami-kami-sama said.

"Not to mention life on the mortal plane would be boring without Ranma being around," Washu-kami-sama said.

"I suppose I can't keep Izanagi here longer than I have to," Tokimi-kami-sama said. She then smiled seductively.

"Then I suppose we should continue your therapy, then," Tokimi-kami-sama said.

"Oh, boy," Ranma said. Truth to be told, he took the brunt of the deluge of Source energy in order to allow the Justice League Unlimited to return to the mortal plane, though he suspects that there might be some side-effects from the experience from being in the Source. He had hoped that the Chaoshin of Jurai would help him deal with the excess energy that he has accumulated.

However, he didn't know that treating his condition would involve being intimate with powerful goddesses from a hyper-dimension…

"Don't be such a kill joy, Ranma," Washu-kami-sama said, while Tsunami giggled. "You're not like Tenchi, you know."

"What does he have to do with anything…?"

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Usagi continues to explain her situation.

"Yes, so, anyway, Billy and I received the gifts of 1001 gods, who have died and returned to the Source of All Creation," Usagi said. "He's still known as 'Shazam', but now he is also the God of Power…"

Pause.

"Right now, he is re-establishing the original matrix of the magic of SHAZAM for our friend Freddy, who will go by the name 'Captain Marvel' from this point on," Usagi said.

"And you?" Makoto asked. "Where do you fit in all this?"

"Same thing," Usagi replied. "I have the same gifts that Billy has, but I am also the Goddess of Magic now. Other than that, my role in life hasn't changed."

"That is quite the story, Usagi," Luna said. "But are you sure that you are alright?"

"I'll adjust," Usagi said, as she took hold of Mamoru's hand, to give her husband some reassurance. "I'll have to get used to having white hair as the 'default' hair color, though."

"I'm just glad that you are okay, Mom," Chibiusa said, as she hugs her mother. "Just be careful, okay?"

"You know it, kiddo…"

Afterwards, Usagi and Mamoru go for a walk though Juuban Park. For a while, there was silence between the two.

"Mamoru?" Usagi asked.

"Hmmm?" Mamoru said.

"You seem awfully quiet."

"Well, it's just that with you being different, it's getting hard to relate to you," Mamoru said.

"Dear, wait," Usagi said, as she stopped to hold onto Mamoru. "Look, I AM different from what I was before, but so what? That's just means that we can fall in love with each other all over again."

"How?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, for starters…"

Usagi steps back, and presents a hand in friendship.

"Hello, my name is 'Usagi'," Usagi said with a smile. "Would you do me the honor of having a cup of coffee with me?"

Mamoru looks at Usagi, then at her hand, and then back at Usagi. Regardless of what he might think of Usagi's recent changes, there was only one thought on his mind:

'She's beautiful,' Mamoru thought. 'I've forgotten how cute she looks when she smiles.'

"Well?" Usagi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Er, yes," Mamoru said, as he took Usagi's hand, and shook it. "The honor would be mine, as well."

"Cool," Usagi said, as she hugs Mamoru, before they continued their walk, arm-in-arm. "And by the way, you're buying."

"What?" Mamoru exclaimed jokingly. "But…you're the one who invited me out. And you're supposes to be a goddess?"

"Hey, that's doesn't mean goddesses have 'magic purses', you know…"

 **Fin.**


End file.
